


JuminxZen

by Mcee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcee/pseuds/Mcee
Summary: Zen and Jumin acting ooc (maybe not so ooc) after the first modeled for a cat food ad. Unable to spend more time apart from each other under the same roof... I leave the rest to you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, please bear with me. Although I have no experience in depicting this kind of interactions whatsoever, I just had... the urge... to do it... Hope you enjoy it and leave feedback if you feel it's necessary~

It was around 8 in the evening when he came. Jumin sat among the producers while the recording proceeded smoothly.  
These would occasionally order Zen to move slightly like this, slightly like that… There was a scene where his fake cat ears would twitch just like real ones, along with a half clenched fist below his chin and, of course, a tiny wink while spelling out “meow”.  
Watching from his seat, Jumin felt a chill down his spine as the moment flew by, silently clicking his tongue nervously.  
At his side, the chief producer shouted excitedly.   
‘That’s it! Cut! Cut! We have enough materials for now, we shall inform you of any changes we might make in the future, so please keep in touch.’  
Zen gave him a nod, then looked upon his shoulder and there he was. Averting his eyes for a moment, but it was useless.   
His lips parted for a moment at the sight of the unexpected guest but he quickly recovered his composure and greeted him warmly with a handshake   
‘You came. I… wasn’t expecting you.’  
‘Yes, I shouldn’t miss this – I mean, it is my project after all.’  
Jumin’s voice was slightly off at the start of the sentence. Somewhat deeper and with a hint of lust, but he pulled through it unnoticed very well with his usual tone.  
‘Is that so? I hope I lived up to your expectations then. And again, thank you so much for this opportunity.’  
Zen smiled at him, then slowly started walking towards the changing room.  
‘Where are you going?’  
Confusion flashed in Zen’s eyes as he turned around in a daze.  
‘Uhm… I’m going to change. Wait a moment please.’  
He kept going, still somewhat lost unaware his face was still turned towards Jumin. Crap… was that too obvious? Did he see through him?  
Enveloped in these thoughts, he reached his room and just barely missed the door he was about to crash into due to his lack of attention.  
‘Watch out.’  
‘Aha… Thanks. I’ll be careful… Jumin.’  
Another chill went down his spine.  
It was unnecessary to spell his name at the end and yet… It may be overthinking it but didn’t he have a somewhat lustful tone while speaking?  
After Zen entered the changing room and shut the door behind him, Jumin tilted his head and stared slantingly at the floor. Carefully pondering whether he should invite himself into the room. It was his property after all, but it would be somewhat side and invasive all the same.  
Cutting off these thoughts was a burning desire to see Zen’s figure ASAP and thus, it prevailed over all the left over traces of shame holding him back.  
Finally making his decision, Jumin gulped as he was turning the door knob and trying to remain composed, slipped into it without a sound.  
Inside the room, Zen immediately turned around. Getting rid of his coat, he went up to Jumin, sort of flustered. (Sort of?)  
‘Hey, what are you doing here?’  
Without saying a word, in a quick movement of his fingers and without turning around, Jumin locked themselves inside and tucked the key into his pocket.  
An expression mix of excitement, confusion and fear grew on Zen’s face.   
‘What is the meaning of this? What are you doing?’  
‘I wanted to see you.’  
Unable to respond to this answer, Zen sat still, nervously waiting for an explanation. But it never came. Instead, he felt the floor slip beneath his feet and is flung back onto his bed.  
His whole body froze when Jumin approached and fell on top of him, pinning him by the arms. He then proceeded to whisper into his ear.  
‘More specifically, I want YOU.’  
Jumin’s voice reverberated through zen’s body, which shivered at those words. Feeling his face turn bright red, he felt his lips part, although he wasn’t able to formulate an answer.  
He felt a hand creep by the back of his head and into his hair, massaging it gently.  
Zen bashfully tried averting his gaze but Jumin stuck his index under his chin and slightly lifted his chin with his thumb so he could look into his eyes directly.  
In a moment of weakness, Zen’s eyes met Jumin’s and as they did, a small moan escaped his mouth. He smiled, satisfied.  
Unable to fight and starting to play into his hands, Zen placed his lips on Jumin’s in a moment of despair.  
Surprised at this reaction, he entwined his tongue with his own, kissing him back passionately.  
As they stopped to catch their breath, Jumin let go of one of Zen’s hands just so he could caress his hair gently and take in its smell. White hair… hovering in the air. Funny that he would be reminded of this first by Elizabeth 3rd’s fur then by Zen’s silver hair. But this was a much more intense impression.  
Zen took this chance to grab Jumin by the back with his whole free arm and nibble at his neck while licking it simultaneously.  
Jumin flinched and smirked at the lukewarm touch of his lips and teeth.  
‘What do you think you’re doing? Where do you think you’re going? I am not finished with you.’  
In a fit of exaltation, Jumin unfastened his belt with his free hand and tied up Zen’s arms to the headboard’s pinnacle-like edge.  
Zen tried to retaliate before things got out of hand but it was too late. In a helpless act of escape from Jumin’s grasp, Zen waved his legs around but was caught and effortlessly grabbed by him.   
‘Dude, stop. Let me go!’  
‘Let you go? Don’t be silly! Now that we’re about to have so much fun…  
Jumin started to pull his pants down and fearing the worst, Zen shook in fear and excitement. The anxiety from the unknown piled up inside him as, if being tied up wasn’t enough, he was also blindfolded.  
Being stripped of his freedom was frustrating but also oddly amusing and arousing.   
His heartbeat went off and he started sweating greatly.  
Dropping down Zen’s pants, Jumin got up and held his legs up while whispering into his ear.  
‘You’re been a very nasty boy.’  
Against his will, Zen felt a lump show through his undies.  
He gritted his teeth, trying hard not to let out his voice, but his riot had been in vain.   
Without a word, Jumin took off his underwear as well and started mercilessly spanking his butt cheeks with his bare hands.  
Terrified and startled, Zen was at a loss. His guts to revolt were vanishing little by little as he was dragged into the sea of pleasure.   
‘Aahh, Jumin. No… Let me… Let me…’  
‘Shh… no disturbing.’  
The next spank was much more painful but at this point, Zen was feeling nothing but guilty pleasure and had already given up trying to hold his voice.  
Jumin kept at it for a while. When he seemed satisfied, he stopped and let go of Zen’s legs.  
‘Jumin… Please… Please…’  
Zen, throwing away any pride he had left, spread his legs and twitched convulsively.  
There was a sweet smell of pre cum in the air. The aroma was messing with their system and driving them to do whatever they felt like.  
Jumin grabbed Zen’s erection and licked the tip in its firm grip.  
‘Fuah…’  
His body, looking for a way to move and proceed faster to the next step was instead being messed with playfully.  
Suddenly, Jumin unzipped his pants and took off his underwear. Shifting his position, he shoved his dick right into Zen’s throat. His pre cum mixed with Zen’s saliva filled the air with a bewitching scent that was driving them to the edge of insanity.   
Their breathing became heavier by the second. Zen took this chance to try and bite off Jumin’s dick, nearly choking himself. Jumin, however, seemed to have appreciated the attempt and allowed him a second try.  
Turned on more than he should by this offer, Zen wraps his tongue and teeth around Jumin’s and starts sucking on him, his hard enamel against a smooth surface, earning him a passionate moan.  
However, Jumin still wasn’t done with his job either and Zen was running closer to the climax meanwhile.  
He then decided it was time to finish things off. Introducing his index and middle finger into Zen’s butthole, he rid his head forcefully.   
The feeling of being a submissive slave-like subject of Jumin’s fantasies was very damaging for Zen’s humongous ego but also strangely pleasing. Completely dominated by his partner’s will while entering a trance, he would mix reality with his acting and occasionally mutter utter kinky nonsense after sucking on him for a while.  
‘Master, please, allow me to come inside you. Anywhere inside you.’  
‘Own me more, punish me more.’  
‘Boss, please, let me do it for you. I promise to do it properly.’  
‘Yes, my subject, surrender. Let me take you and keep you.’  
Their voices were demanding but also firm, warm and devoid of any lies.  
When two naked souls meet in such a manner in which they both are at ease with each other, something meaningful is born.  
A bond beyond their wildest fantasies that exists before and remains after the act is finished.  
As Jumin moved his fingers in circles and skilfully played his mouth on Zen’s dick, a huge wave of whitish fluid slid down his throat while Zen yelled loud dirty moans all over the place.  
Jumin licked his lips in a noisy way, making sure Zen would overhear the slurp sound.   
Without wasting a second, he sat straight on top of him and instructed him to hold his dick.  
‘I want you to suck me dry. You will drink every last drop of me as punishment for coming first. And with extra service.’  
Jumin handed him his erection.  
Zen shivered at the orders but patiently obeyed them.  
He penetrated Jumin and started grinding him gradually while jerking him off with his hands.  
Undoing the knot on Zen’s blindfold without taking it off, Jumin pulled the tie towards himself for a deep french kiss before he resumed his job.  
A while after, Jumin’s curiosity gets the best of him and he feels like switching again, missing the touch of Zen’s lips. And so they did. Without a warning, he took off the blindfold, and stared at Zen’s face. The flustered helpless look on it as he sucked his dick was seducing him and making his heart throb with excitement. Surprised, Zen looked up at him. His rosy face, deep into the pleasure of the act he was drawn into. Wholeheartedly and shamelessly serving his master with boundless devotion.  
One last push from him, let Jumin to finish. Semen was flowing out of Zen’s mouth as he desperately tried to get a hold of it and lick his face all around.  
He was granted permission to clean his master’s and as he was done, he was freed.  
Noticing red marks on the places the belt was done, Jumin kissed them gently and caressed them.  
Zen hugged him tight while kissing him and ran his fingers through his hair.

Many sorts of relationships can bloom inside four walls but the sheer genuine love coexists in each one of them and helps us discover new things about ourselves.  
But it’s their limitless trust and respect that allows them to be both savage and human, exploiting their needs and desire for new experiences without having to change who they are.


End file.
